Conventional door handles suffer from actual or perceived cleanliness or sanitation issues. Such door handles may include, but are not limited to, restroom door handles, medical/hospital door handles, refrigerator or other food storage door handles, hotel/motel door handles, airplane bathroom handles, school door handles, clean room door handles, and other door handles.
In some instances, door handles with improved cleanliness and/or sanitation are needed. In some instances, door handles with fluid dispensers, such as, but not limited to sanitizing fluid dispensers, are needed.